The Diary of Ginny Weasly
by hipsandcars
Summary: Ginny writes all of her feelings in a new diary, but unfortunately, the diary makes her life more miserable than it already is. On hiatus.
1. Chapter One

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

A/N: I've become majorly bored with writing boring stories, so I'm going to write a story about Ginny in the format of her diary. And if anybody who wrote a story about some other HP character in their diary, I swear THIS IS NOT A RIPOFF!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and unfortunately, never will.

**Chapter One**

Ginny Weasly walked over to her bed, and flopped onto the soft, red and yellow blankets. She thought about her day, and bent over to retrieve her diary, which lay unused under her bed. Ginny slowly untied the pink silk ribbons that kept the pinky-purple diary shut. She opened it to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got you today. I hope that there are enough pages for all the things that happen to me._

_Today, Harry completely ignored me again. He spends all his time with Hermione and my older brother, Ron, that he doesn't notice me. I don't think Harry will ever notice me._

_The only good thing about school right now, is that Hermione is my best friend. She is dating Ron though. I wish I was dating someone. But Harry is all tied up with Cho Chang. I don't get what he sees in her anyway._

_I wish that just one time Harry would look at me, or even say "Hi" to me. I doubt that that will happen, but a girl can dream, can't she? Professor McGonagall just told everybody to go to sleep, so that's all the time I have for today, Diary. Good night._

Ginny shut her diary and retied the ribbons. She set it under the bed again, and laid her head on her pillow. Her fiery red hair was draped over her shoulder. Ginny slowly shut her eyes, and drifted off into DreamLand.

Well? What did you think? Too intense? Trust me, this is so not the last chapter…Please review!

Caluma


	2. Chapter Two

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

A/N: This is the second chapter, and hopefully it will be longer than the 1st chapter, though I very highly doubt it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will

**Chapter Two**

Ginny sat nervously at the Gryffindor table, staring at her food. It was breakfast, and the House Elves had prepared a delicious meal, as usual. They were pancakes, and eggs, and a whole bunch of yummy food. Beside her, Hermione took a bite out of one of the pancakes. It was soaked in real maple syrup (I like Quebec, and Quebec has tons of maple trees and makes the best maple syrup, so it's real and not the brand name crapola)

"These pancakes are beyond words! I should go to the kitchen during study hall, and thank the House Elves personally," Hermione announced, making sure only Ron, Harry and Ginny heard it.

"I'll come with you," Ron said immediately.

"I'll go too," Harry shrugged. "Ginny?"

Ginny's head snapped up. Harry had just said her name.

"Do you want to come to the kitchen with Ron, Hermione and I?" asked Harry.

"S-sure," Ginny said, over-enthusiastic. "I mean, whatever." she mumbled.

Ginny mentally kicked herself for being so…excited.

"Okay! We'll all meet here during study hall," Hermione said cheerfully. "Don't be late." she growled, her voice darkening. She smiled and walked towards the library.

Just before the first class of the day started, Ginny timidly walked up to Harry.

"Harry? Can I tell you something?" she asked weakly. Her knees were shaking, and her heart was pounding. Her mind raced as she tried to find a way to tell Harry.

"Sure Ginny. What's up?" Harry asked calmly. Ginny's eyes darted from right to left.

"I-I think you should ask Cho out," she lied. Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Thanks for the advice. I think," he said. "Look at the time! I have to go to class. You should probably be heading out to Ginny."

Ginny nodded. She gave a slight wave as Harry hurried away, but unfortunately for her, the only people who saw it were a few stragglers. Ginny sighed and banged her head against the wall.

"He hates, he hates you, he hates you..." she muttered to herself. Ginny suddenly realized that she had to go to class. She ran off to Potions, already thinking about what she was going to write in her diary that night.

At study hall, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all went to the kitchen, only to find the House elves fast asleep. They sneaked out, and went back to study hall.

After dinner, Ginny rushed straight to her room, concentrating on what she was going to write down. She yanked out her diary from under her bed, pulled out her quill and ink bottle, thing, whatever, opened her diary to a new page, and began writing,

_Dear Diary,_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life today. I had the perfect chance to tell Harry that I loved him, and I totally blew it! Instead, I ended up telling him to date Cho! This is so confusing. I wish that I knew how to handle all these emotions that I'm feeling. I feel sad, confused, angry, passionate, this is all just so goddamn confusing!_

Ginny slowly let a tear fall down her cheek, and onto her page.

_Perhaps my life would be better off without Harry. I'm sure there are other guys out there who are interested in me. But it will be so hard to ignore Harry. He's so cute, and strong, and smart, and perfect. But he only likes Cho. Maybe I should ask Hermione for some advice. Yes. That's what I'll do. Or should I? This is still confusing me...perhaps I should...no I shouldn't Diary. Good night._

Ginny was feeling much calmer now, but she was still crying.

"Ginny? Is something wrong?" a voice from behind her asked, sounding very worried. Ginny slowly turned, and was relieved to see that it was only Hermione. She usually looked pretty at night, with her frizzy hair pulled back in a bun, showing all of her beautiful face. But tonight her hair was untamed, and still down. Her usually colourful face was now pale and her eyes no longer shined in the moonlight.

"No, Hermione. Everything is fine," Ginny replied, though she knew that everything was indeed not okay. She did not notice that she had left her diary open. Hermione peeked over Ginny's shoulder and quickly read her latest entry.

"I'll be right back. You are probably not used to seeing me like this," Hermione said, turning on her heel.

5 minutes later, Hermione returned, with her hair up in a bun. Her face was still pale, but her eyes were now shiny and warm-looking.

"So, what kind of advice do you need?" questioned Hermione. Ginny squealed, and hugged Hermione. She was finally getting the advice she wanted, from the person she wanted it to come from.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

Wow! I think this chapter is actually longer! I know I said that this story was going to be in diary format, but I find it rather hard to write in only diary script, so there's real writing too. Chapter Three will be up soon!  
Oh yes, thank you Adoring. You reveiwed right after I posted it!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

A/N: Have you ever wondered what's on Ginny's mind? Now's your chance to find out! Sneak a peek into…The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

**Chapter Three**

Ginny was sitting carefully on her bed, listening to Hermione tell her how to get her man.

"First, you should always try to sit near them, and when you do, do not slouch. If you sit straight and poised, you will catch their attention," explained Hermione. "Let's start with the posture now." Hermione sat beside Ginny, and examined her sitting position.

"All right. Back straight," she ordered. Ginny straightened her back.

"Chin up," Hermione commanded. Ginny lifted her chin.

"Now fold your hands on your lap,"

Ginny obeyed.

"For the final touch, if you keep your head slightly tilted, then you seem more sophisticated," Hermione said. She looked over Ginny again. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Next, let's work on conversation…"

That night, when Hermione had shared all of her advice, and had gone back to bed, Ginny thought over all of these things. The posture, the conversation, all of the details. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she sure hoped it would. She sat up to get something, forgot it, and lay back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

That morning, Ginny refused to get up.

"Come on, Ginny! You have to get up!" Pavarti wailed.

"Yes! Hermione told us all about your Harry situation!" Lavender grunted, trying to pull Ginny out of bed.

"Don't you want to try out all of that advice?" Pavarti asked. Ginny slowly rised from her covers.

She inhaled, and grumbled "Fine,"

She got up out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, all the while wondering what she was going to wear. She crept back to her room, and stared at her closet. _'School uniform; No longer need that. Yule Ball dress; No. Ugly wool sweater Grandma made; Definitely not!_' she thought. Ginny finally decided on a white long-sleeve shirt, with a sky blue tee over top, and a knee-length denim skirt. She looked down at all of her shoes. The last time she counted, she lost count at 150. (you can tell she shopped a lot) She chose a pair of navy blue high heels with a star design on them. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and remembered that she didn't do anything with her hair!

She rushed to her bed, and peeked under. Her diary, some dust bunnies, an old pair of sneakers, a sock and her jewelry/hair container. Ginny pulled out the container, and grabbed the first necklace she saw, which happened to match! It was a gold necklace, with a "star" engraved in it in Chinese. She magicked her up into a bun, with a 2 chopsticks through it, just for an extra touch. Ginny kicked the container back under her bed, and ran as fast as she could in high heels into the Great Hall.

By the time she reached her destination, Ginny was out of breath. She breathed for a few seconds, then stood up straight and tall and waltzed (not literally) over to her table.

"Whoa, Ginny! What's the special occasion?" Ron asked as soon as he saw his little sister.

"There is no occasion, Ronald. I just decided to fancy up today. If you have one, please voice your opinion. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit over there, away from you," Ginny snapped. "Hermione, would you care to join me?"

"Of course, Ginny. Anything to get away from these males," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. The two of them walked to the other end of the table and began to eat.

"Hermione, I noticed a harsh glare towards Ronald, did you to have an argument?" Ginny asked politely. Hermione said nothing. "No mean to be inquisitive or anything." she quickly added.

All of a sudden, Hermione started crying. Tears stained her face, and her shoulders heaved up and down in sobs.

"R-Ron broke up with me!" she sobbed.

"It's okay, Hermione. Just try to breathe," Ginny advised. "I'm going to have a talk with my brother." She marched over to her idiotic brother and REALLY voiced her opinion.

"Ron! How could you do this to Hermione? You guys have liked each other since you met, you have been dating for a year and a half, and you break up with her? You are such a little asshole!" she shouted, completely forgetting her decorum.

"Ginny, would you please sit down? People are staring," Ron whispered.

"Let them stare! You and Hermione are best friends, BF/GF, and you still break up with her? How could you, Ron?" Ginny continued.

"Ginny, maybe you should just calm down," Harry said in his sweetest voice, touching her arm.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling her arm away. Harry was so shocked, he didn't say anything for the rest of the meal.

"Ginny, I swear, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this," Ron muttered. Ginny breathed slowly.

"Fine. Let's hear it then," she said calmly.

"You see, I wasn't over the fact that Hermione had dated Krum, so I got a little jealous, even though her relationship with Krum was done for good. I started asking questions, like if Krum had ever tried to contact her after they broke up, and then she called me 'inquisitive' whatever that means. And then we started fighting over stupid things, like homework. I got so fed up, I broke up with Hermione," Ron explained.

"Oh. Now I see," Ginny said. "By the way, 'inquisitive' means 'snoopy; asks a lot of questions; and nosy' Bye!"

The rest of Ginny's classes went fine, except for when she had Transfiguration with the 6th years, and she could still hear Hermione's quiet sobs from the back of the room.

At dinner, Ginny didn't feel like eating, so she took a bit of meat, potatoes and carrots into a bag, and stuck it in her pocket. She rushed up to her dormitory, and again, pulled out her diary, her quill, and her ink, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I didn't tell "Harry Potter" that I loved him, hell no. I called him by his last name, and when he touched my arm, I just pulled it away. You know, all of these years, I think he **knew** that I was in love with him, and took it for granted. Well now, I am love-free. For now._

_Something adorable happened today! I was walking down the hall to class, when I ran into Neville Longbottom. It was so cute, we started talking, and he kept stuttering. I do believe he fancies me. He isn't really that bad-looking anymore. His hair is longer and darker, and he no longer has overbite. Perhaps I should spend more time with him, and maybe, just maybe, I'll find a new love. That's all for today Diary. Good night._

Ginny shut her diary, ate what she had, and almost immediately fell asleep.

This chapter is done, and I have a feeling that it was quite boring, besides Ginny yelling at Ron. I hope Chapter Four will be better, but I'm only uploading if people review.


	4. Chapter Four

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

Have you ever wanted to know what's on Ginny's mind? Well, here's your chance; sneak a peek into the wonders of…The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Writer's block, and family vacation. Ugh. Right, this chapter doesn't have a diary entry.

**Chapter Four**

Ginny was sound asleep in her bed, when she was awoken by the sound of angry shouting. She crept to the common room, and saw Lavender and Seamus fighting. She saw Seamus leave to his dorm. Lavender got up, and Ginny climbed back to her bed, wondering what they could have been fighting about.

The next morning, Ginny was on her way to breakfast, when she saw Lavender crying in the corner of a deserted hallway.

"Lavender? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked. Lavender looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. It looked like she had been crying all night.

"Nothing. Seamus and I just had a small argument last night," she lied, drying her tears. "No biggie."

Ginny lightly placed her hand on Lavender's shoulder. "I heard you guys last night. That was not 'no biggie'."

Lavender bit her lip. "That loud, huh?"

Ginny nodded and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked. Ginny listened patiently as Lavender explained the problem.

"And now I'm afraid that he's going to break up with me," she concluded. Ginny nodded knowingly.

"I just think that you guys need to talk," she said. Lavender nodded. Ginny turned to leaved. "Hey, if you ever need to talk to someone, just ask, ok?"

Lavender smiled.

In the Great Hall, Ginny slid into an empty spot next to Hermione.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hiya," Hermione smiled. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Ginny agreed. "What up?"

"Not here," Hermione hissed. She grabbed Ginny by the wrist and dragged her to a dark corner of the Great Hall.

"Look," Hermione whispered. "I think Harry's thinking of suicide."

Cliffies...gotta luv 'em.


	5. Chapter Five

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

Have you ever wanted to know what's on Ginny's mind? Well, here's your chance; sneak a peek into the wonders of…The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, it took forever and a day for me to update. A rather dark chapter, this one is. But if you want to keep up with the storyline you _have_ to read it. NOT that anyone READS THESE THINGS ANYWAY!

"S-suicide?" Ginny stammered. Hermione nodded. _'Oh, Merlin. This isn't good.' _Ginny thought.

"What makes you think Harry...?" Ginny trailed off.

"Well, at about midnight, I heard somebody crying in the common room. I thought it must have been Lavender after another argument with Seamus, but she was still in her bed, fast asleep—and snoring, I might add—so then I was just curious. I went downstairs, and there was Harry, sitting in a chair, staring at the fire and cutting his wrists," Hermione explained in a blur. "I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I wanted to talk to him, but...I didn't know what to say."

"W-why? _Why?_"

"Ginny..." Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Harry really does love you. When you yelled at him like that...I think that was too much for him to bear."

Ginny looked down, ashamed.

"Ginny. Please. The only thing that can make him better is _you._ And me. And Ron. I know that you hate him, but all he needs right now is his _friends_. Please, Ginny."

"O-OK."

"Hiya, Harry," Ron said cheerfully at lunch that day, hopping onto an empty seat across from Harry.

"Hi, Ron," Harry replied, trying to be cheerful. He really was trying.

"What's new?" Ron asked, waiting patiently for food.

"Not much. You?"

"Ah, same old, same old. Hey, the Hogsmeade trip is soon."

"Yup."

"You going?"

"Uh-huh."

"Someone's talkative."

"Yeah, I'm being quiet, but you're talking enough for the both of us."

Harry grinned.

"Quiet, you."

The food appeared on the plates in front of them, and Ron dug into it immediately. Harry poked his potatoes with his fork.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted, and slid in a seat next to her brother.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, and sat next to Harry.

"Hey, you two," Harry replied. Ron waved at them, too busy eating to talk.

"Ew, Ron, that's disgusting," Ginny said, making a face.

"It's food," Ron replied, food still being devoured. Ginny slowly ate her potatoes, occasionally taking a bite of chicken.

"How are classes?" Ginny asked to no one in particular.

"Boring," Harry answered with a smirk. Ginny smiled. _'Joking. That's good...right?'_ she thought.

"Harry, classes are _not_ boring," Hermione sighed. "They are _enlightening._"

"Yeah, enlighteningly _boring._"

"Oh, stop it."

"You stop it."

"Both of you stop it," Ron snapped.

"Fine," the two said in unison.

That night after classes, Ginny pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione told me some very interesting facts. You know how I said that I yelled at Harry, and even called him his last name? Well...it turns out that...he's considering suicide because of that. Suicide!_

_Hermione tells me that Harry really does love me. But...I don't know what to do. I've had a crush on Harry since I was a little girl, but Neville seems to like me, too. And Neville is really sweet, and nice, and patient. Harry can be a little bit...temperamental sometimes. _

_Speaking of Neville, he went 2 miles out of his way just to walk me to Transfiguration today. How adorable and sweet is that? I think I like Neville. A lot. Well, I best be going. Good night Diary._

Author's Note: Short and sweet. That's so mean considering I was on a year hiatus! But, I promise to update more!


	6. Chapter Six

The Diary of Ginny Weasly

Have you ever wanted to know what's on Ginny's mind? Well, here's your chance; sneak a peek into the wonders of...The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: I'm back! There's a little bit more of Neville and Ginny, that you (the reader) actually get to read instead of reading what Ginny wrote about it. Well, that was an interesting sentence. Anyway, on with...

Chapter Six

"Ginny!"

Ginny moaned, and pulled her pillow over her head. She did _not_ want to get up today.

"Ginny!"

Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny, successfully hitting her in the butt.

"Ah!" Ginny cried out. She tugged the pillow off her head. Hermione snickered. Lavender walked into the room.

"What's all the fuss..."

Lavender stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ginny demanded.

"Your h-hair!" Lavender gasped.

"What?"

Ginny went to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her flame-red hair was sticking up at random places, and where it wasn't sticking out, it was completely tangled or frizzy. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her wand, and walked back to the bathroom. She pointed the wand to her hair and muttered a spell.

Ginny smirked in satisfaction when her hair began to smooth out and de-tangle itself. Just to be safe, Ginny ran a brush through her hair again.

"Nothing to laugh about now," Ginny stated as she walked out of the bathroom once more. Lavender and Hermione pouted. Ginny laughed as she took her uniform out of her closet. She changed, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Let's go to breakfast. I'm starved!" Ginny said.

"When are you not?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out, and the three girls walked down to the Great Hall together.

Lavender sat down next to Seamus at breakfast, and Hermione next to her. Ginny opted to sit across from them...and next to Neville.

Neville seemed a bit shocked when Ginny sat down next to him, but he moved over a little to make room.

"Good morning, Neville," Ginny greeted as if she sat next to him everyday.

"Morning," was all he managed.

"So, Neville, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded.

"Nothing better to do," he replied.

"Oh, goody, you can help me pick out a dress for the Halloween ball," Ginny said. Neville turned and stared at her. "What?"

Neville shook his head, and turned to the untouched food in front of him. Ginny smiled, and popped a grape in her mouth.

After breakfast, Neville walked Ginny to her classroom, which was right next to his. Fortunately for them (but unfortunately for anyone who wasn't walking with their crush) those classrooms were on the other side of the school.

"So, what do you think of Herbology?" Neville asked Ginny.

"To be honest, I don't understand it. And I have this big paper due next week on...Oh, I don't know. I'm supposed to find a plant and write a 1000 word paper on why it's important to the wizarding world."

"If you want, I can help you with it."

"Oh, would you? That would be amazing!"

"I'll meet you in the library tonight after classes, alright?"

"Alright. Thank-you!"

Without thinking, Ginny hugged Neville. Neville tentatively hugged her back. Ginny let go of him, flustered.

"I-I'm sorry. That w-was irrational and I wasn't thinking and..."

Neville put one finger on her lips to stop her. He removed his finger and replaced with his own lips.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasly!" an icy voice yelled.

"Snape," Neville and Ginny murmured in unison.

"You do know that are late for class, and that displays of affection such as that are strictly prohibited in school halls?" Snape said.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"See me after your classes."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Snape turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Well, so much for the library," Neville sighed as they continued down the hallway.

A/N: Like I said, there's some Neville and Ginny in this chapter...OK, so there's quite a bit. But they're so freaking' CUTE together! My personal favorite is when Ginny says "You can help me pick a dress for the Halloween ball!" It makes them sound like their, like, married or at least going out. But they aren't. Yet. –cue suspenseful music- Criticism is good, flattery is better. Click the button.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Diary of Ginny Weasly

Have you ever wanted to know what's on Ginny's mind? Well, here's your chance; sneak a peek into the wonders of...The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: I'm getting quite into this story. Can you tell? I have a feeling that this could be my longest story...I have quite an interesting plot idea. That won't happen for another, like, 5 chapters. :-)

Chapter Seven

Ginny sighed. Her classes were over. Now to do detention with Snape...and Neville.

"Good for you to show up, Miss Weasly," Snape snapped as soon as she walked in. Ginny looked at her watch (A/N: Would that work in Hogwarts?).

"I'm only 2 minutes late!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly.

"20 points from Gryffindor (A/N: spelling?) for back talking."

Ginny "ughed" and sat down in a desk.

"For you detention, you will be transcribing these books..." Snape pointed to a stack of thick books, "...into these ones." Snape pointed to a pile of equally as thick books. He picked up two books—one from each pile—and dropped them in front of Ginny. He did the same for Neville.

Ginny opened one of the books. A cloud of dust came out, and Ginny coughed, waving it away. She peered at the book. No wonder this was detention.

Some of the words had been scribbled out, and some of the ink ran down the page, omitting random words. The pages were torn and ratty. Some had been damaged by water, making it difficult to flip pages.

Ginny began to copy the book. "Tylimphyum—pronounced "ty-lim-PH-you-um"—could possibly be the most useful potion known to the Wizarding world..."

Finally, at 8:45, Neville and Ginny were allowed to leave.

"So, how much did you get done?" Ginny asked Neville as they walked down the corridor, back to their dormitories.

"Two chapters."

"Same here."

There was a long silence, save the sound of the shoes hitting the floor of the corridors.

"I could still use some help with my Herbology homework," Ginny said finally.

"Meet you in the common room at 9?"

Ginny nodded, and smiled to herself.

A/N: OMG, this is a short chapter. JESUS CHRIST! I promise the next one will be longer. Swear on my iPod (which is totally my most prized possession) that it will be longer Review!

xoxoxo

Caluma


	8. Chapter Eight

The Diary of Ginny Weasly

Have you ever wanted to know what's on Ginny's mind? Well, here's your chance; sneak a peek into the wonders of...The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: This chapter will be...uh..._interesting._ Interesting meaning most likely a total piece of crap, but...it's getting done, right?

Chapter Eight

Ginny bit her lip, and tugged on the bottom of her sweater. She looked at her watch. _'8:58'_ she thought and sighed. She picked up her books, and walked down to the common room.

Neville was already there, sitting in an armchair, staring at the fire with a distant look in his eyes.

"Neville?" Ginny called quietly. Neville snapped out of his trance, and turned to look at Ginny.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Ginny replied. She sat down on a couch near him, and set her books down on the table.

"What's your assignment?" Neville asked.

"I have to find a plant and write a 1000 word essay on why it's important and/or useful to the Wizarding World."

"Oh. Well, I suppose our first step would be to find a plant, then."

"I suppose."

They smiled at each other. Ginny blushed, and quickly looked away. She opened her first book.

"I don't know what _half_ of these plants are," she sighed.

"So, let's pick one from the half that you _do_ know," Neville said. Ginny giggled a bit, and smiled at Neville.

"That will take a while."

There was a rather long, uncomfortable pause as Ginny flipped through her books and Neville watched her from his chair.

"Why don't you sit over here?" Ginny asked, hoping that he would. Neville silently stood and sat close to Ginny, almost uncomfortably close.

"Um...I know what _this_ plant is," Ginny announced proudly, pointing to a Tanyh plant.

"And, what do you know about it?"

"I know that it soothes the mind so it's often used in insane asylums and it can be turned into an antidote for people with Hodgepox."

"Anything else?"

"Um...no, that's about it."

"I _really_ don't think that's enough."

"I don't think so either."

"Do you want to go to the library?"

Ginny glanced at the clock, and nodded.

A/N: OK...so I made up the Tanyh plant and the disease Hodgepox up, but that's ok. So, um...yeah. Review and I'll write faster!


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Diary of Ginny Weasly**

Have you ever wondered what's on Ginny's mind? Now's your chance to find out! Sneak a peek into...The Diary of Ginny Weasly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters, and, unfortunately, never will.

Author's Note: Yay! Updating again! And I'm actually going to have a diary entry this time! WOO!

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny and Neville sat across from each other in the library, a huge pile of Herbology books nearly blocking their view of each other. One by one, they flipped through the books, looking for something with the Tanyh plant listed in it. They weren't having much luck.

**Much, _much_ later...**

Ginny sighed, as she set down the last book on their pile of "No's". She stared at the disappointing pile of books that _had_ listed the Tanyh plant.

"4 books," Ginny said.

"4 books," Neville confirmed.

"Out of 94."

"95."

"Whatever."

There was a long period of silence.

"Let's see what I can learn about the Tanyh plant!" Ginny said, sarcastically excited. Neville smiled, and took a book.

**2 hours later...**

"The library is closing now, dears. Time for you to get back to your dormitories. And, if you could put the books back in their proper places..."

Ginny nodded, and picked up her book bag. She pushed in her chair and waved her wand at the books. They placed themselves back in their rightful homes on the shelves. She tucked her wand back inside her robe. She left the library, Neville following behind her.

"Um...Ginny!" Neville called when they reached just outside the library.

"Yes?"

"I-I have a question."

'_Oh god, is he going to ask me out?'_ Ginny thought. _'No. He's probably just going to ask if I need more help.'_

Fully prepared for the simplest question, she was naturally quite surprised when "Will you go out with me?" came from Neville's mouth.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and she stuttered for a second, before squealing, "Yes!"

Neville smiled and walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So..." Neville paused.

"Yes?"

Neville cupped Ginny's face, and brought it closer to his. Their lips were so close to touching...

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing with my sister?"

The two jumped apart, and stared at Ron, who was descending the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.

"Um...I..."

"Save it. Ginny, go to your room. Neville, I think we should have a little chat."

Neville glanced at Ginny nervously. She was just as scared as he was.

Ron's face was almost as red as his hair, and his hands were balled into fists, occasionally tensing and releasing.

"NOW! GIN!"

Ginny made a noise (that sounded somewhat like a mouse when it spots a cat) and practically flew up the stairs to the girl's rooms.

She jumped on her bed, and flipped herself over. She pulled out her diary, and opened it to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Merlin, it's been a long time since I've written in you, Diary. But I have good reason. I've been very busy with school work and...I think I've fallen in love with Neville._

_I know I've mentioned it before, but he's very cute now._

_I have some more exciting "Neville News" (haha! That sounds like it could be a newspaper!). He asked me out. He was helping me with my Herbology homework, and we were in the library. After we got kicked out because it was about to close, he just...asked me._

_Afterwards, he walked me back to the common room. I_ know _that he was about to kiss me, but then my idiotic brother had to come down the stairs. And now he wants to have a 'talk' with Neville, which obviously means he's just going to lecture about how he should never touch me, speak to me, or look at me anymore. Well, tough change of that happening._

_That's all for now, Diary. I'll write about Neville as soon as I can._

A/N: Oo...that was a big diary entry. Oooo...this was a big CHAPTER. That's exciting! Oh my God! But, I'm very happy with this story. I thought I might get rid of it, but now I'm finding that I really enjoy writing. And also, look for another one of my favourite HP pairings to be randomly thrown in. Review, please!


End file.
